The Zubbas
The Zubbas are a gang of black and yellow hornets. In Banjo-Kazooie, they are protecting a Jiggy in their nest in Click Clock Wood for Gruntilda and will attack any suspicious bears and birds that attempt to get it. Banjo and Kazooie must fend off swarms of Zubbas using the Rat-a-tat Rap to win the Jiggy. Alternately, you can just whip out the Wonderwing and let them ram you while invincible. You cannot get the jiggy in Autumn, as all but one Zubba have moved out, you cannot get it in spring, because only Bee banjo can enter the hive at that time, and you cannot get it in the winter, because the hive is mostly gone. In Banjo-Tooie, the Zubbas fly around Cloud Cuckooland and attack Banjo and Kazooie with their stingers if they get close. The Zubbas also have a mini-game for the bee in which you try to shoot as many different-colored Zubbas as you can to score points: *Blue Zubbas are worth 3 points, *Green Zubbas are worth 2 points, *Red Zubbas are worth 1 point. Quotes Banjo-Kazooie *(If you enter their hive as bee banjo in the spring): Bzzz...Hello Fat Little Bee. We Zubbas are guarding Grunty's golden honey piece, we've been told there's a honey bear out there! *(When Banjo enters their hive for the first time in summer): Bzzz...the honey bear! He's after Grunty's golden honey piece, sting him Zubbas! *(If Banjo re-enters the hive in the summer before defeating the Zubbas):Bzzz...he's back, sting him! *(If Banjo beats the Zubbas): Bzzarrg...he's beaten us! Oh well, we were getting bored of guarding it anyway... *(If Banjo enters the hive in autumn): Bzzz...nothing for you now, bear, we've all moved out! Banjo-Tooie *(If Banjo and Kazooie shoot an egg at the target): Nice zzzhot! But only the zzztingy can enter our hive! *(If Bee Banjo shoots the target for the first time): Now zzzhoot thizzz lotzzz of timezzz! *(If you run out of time, not shooting the target enough times): Your zzzhooting is not good enough! *(If you succeed): Nice zzzhooting! Why not come inzzzide? *(when you enter the hive): Greetingzzz! Azzz you can zzzee, we zzzubas have a new nezzzt! To celebrate, we've arranged a little zzzhooting game! If you zzzcore 40 pointzzz or more, we'll give you a prizzze! *Manage to beat 50 pointzzz or more, then there'zzz an extra zzzpecial prizzze for you! *Do you need any inzzztructionzzz? *(If yes): It's really eazzzy. Just zzzhoot my friendzzz azzz they fly around. Try to zzzcore as many pointzzz azz you can within 60 zzzecondzzz. Blue onezzz are worth 3 pointzzz...green onezzz are zzzcore 2 pointzzz....and red onezzz juzzzt one point! *(If no, or after being given instructons): Ready? 3...2...1...Go! *(If you score enough to win second prize): Nice zzzhooting! You zzzcored enough to win zzzecond prizzze! *(If you win both prizes simultaneously): Amazzzing! You alzzzo got enough to win the firzzzt prizzze too! *(If you re-enter the hive): Do you want to play again? Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Insects Category:Bees Category:Males Category:Females